Para Toda la Vida
by Nenni14
Summary: SECUELA  y mi final feliz - por que en la vida, cada final significa un nuevo comienzo. Desacuerdos, malentendidos y el rechazo de la sociedad pondrán a prueba el amor entre Edward y Bella. Esta vez ¿lograran superarlo?
1. Abriendo un nuevo libro

**hola mis niñas lindas... **

aquí les dejo la continuación de ¿Y fueron felices para toda la vida?

espero que de verdad les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo un nuevo libro...<strong>

.

Todos los libros de cuentos que leí de niña terminaban de la misma forma: _Y fueron felices para toda la vida._

Lo que no te dicen es que después de ese final feliz comienza un nuevo capítulo en la historia o una nueva, que hay una continuación, que no es rosa pastel lo que los protagonistas tienen que vivir; porque al fin y al cabo no se mueren ahí. Les queda una vida por delante llena de decisiones a tomar y caminos a seguir.

Este era el mío.

Me encontraba sentada en el asiento del avión de regreso a Forks, Edward se había dormido. El viaje de Francia a Seattle no era precisamente corto.

No lograba sacar de mi cabeza que debía volver a la vida real; no podía decir que las dos semanas que pase con Edward en la casa de los Hale era un sueño, pero parecía tal. Ahora, me esperaba al final del viaje una serie de acontecimientos que volverían a darle un giro inesperado a mi vida… a nuestras vidas – mire al hombre que tenía a mi lado, Edward, su mano rodeando la mía.

Ese contacto era de las pocas cosas que lograban calmar mis muy recientes preocupaciones ¿Qué pensaran nuestros padres? ¿Lo aceptaran? ¿Y mi nueva familia? ¿Seremos censurados? Que importaba, no éramos familia en el sentido literal de la palabra, no estábamos rompiendo ninguna regla; ni de Dios ni de los hombres. Si, estaba al tanto que seriamos el chisme local por mucho tiempo, pero así como pasa una tormenta así pasaría todo eso.

Lo amo y definitivamente estaba segura que él me amaba, las demás cosas surgirían con el tiempo.

Decidida a no dañar nada por mi absurda preocupación cerré los ojos – _una cosa a la vez_ – suspire antes de dormirme.

.

-Amor… despierta, hemos llegado – las palabras de Edward en susurro me despertaron produciendo un leve escalofrió por todo mi cuello y espalda. Este hombre me estaba enseñando a sentir cosas que jamás había imaginado (y eso que no pasamos de los besos apasionados)

Le sonreí asintiendo todavía adormilada.

Me ayudo con mi maleta de mano y salimos en orden detrás de los chicos, quienes regresaron con nosotros. Nuestros respectivos padres nos esperaban afuera.

-Hija – gritaron a coro en cuanto me vieron.

Camine rápidamente surcando camino entre la multitud para llegar hacia ellos. Los extrañe muchísimo. La última vez que los había visto no fue tan placentero, pero ahora estaba aquí, perdonada y creo que hasta un poco más amada que antes. Los Swan, mi otra familia logro abrazarme luego de casi arrancarme de los brazos de mis padres, Edward, Jasper y Emmett se rieron al verme como hot dog entre medio de todos ellos.

Todo fue… perfecto.

.

_Y que es la perfección en esta vida sino algo efímero que se escurre como agua entre las manos._

Había sido demasiado difícil apartarme de Edward para disimular por un momento que éramos los hermanos que siempre habíamos sido, era doloroso no sentir su mano sosteniendo la mía o los constantes y sutiles besos a los que me acostumbro.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Renne cuando bajábamos del auto frente a mi casa (la mansión Cullen).

-Eh… nada ¿Por qué?

-No sé, estas rara. Como incomoda o molesta.

Sonreí, me había cachado en mi amargura, aunque no sabía las razones – no es nada, en serio.

Me miro desconfiando de mis palabras por un momento y yo volví a sonreír para darle credibilidad.

-Bienvenida a casa.

Mis padres señalaban la puerta como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, aunque de alguna forma lo era. Después de todo era a primer vez que pisaba la casa desde que… no, ya no debo recordarlo. Ahora soy feliz y eso, eso es lo que importa aquí.

Respire hondo. Si seguía el plan de Edward mañana a esta hora mis padres y toda mi familia estarían informados de nuestro noviazgo. Wow… todavía me costaba asimilarlo en la cabeza, era la novia de Edward, el me lo había pedido muy caballerosamente y yo ni corta ni perezosa le había dicho que si antes de que el terminara la oración.

_Era un día tenuemente soleado en la campiña francesa, perfecto si lo veías bien. El sol solo llegaba a entibiar el rostro a pesar de ser las once de la mañana y una brisa fresca movía mis cabellos. Los besos tibios y húmedos de Edward alrededor de mi cuello me sacaron de mi análisis del clima, no podía pensar en nada más que el cuándo hacia eso (y cuando lo tenía cerca, o lo veía. Bueno, pensaba en el casi todo el día) definitivamente estaba muy enamorada. ¿Quién lo diría?_

_-En que piensas – hablo despegando solo milímetros sus labios de mí._

_Suspire por el escalofrió de su aliento al rosar con mi piel húmeda por sus labios – en ti._

_-sabes, yo también estoy pensando en ti – sonrió. No lo vi, pero sentí sus labios curvarse sobre mi piel mientras dejaba más besos ahora en mi mejilla._

_-eso espero – le dije haciendo chiste – no quisiera saber que me besas mientras piensas en alguien más._

_-Bella – levanto su rostro a mi altura y me vio directo – eso nunca. Eres y siempre serás la única mujer para mí._

_Sonreí inmensamente feliz, tal vez muchos hombres hayan usado esas mismas palabras en otras mujeres pero oírlas salir de los labios de Edward era como asegurar que existe el sol y la luna, así de ciertas sonaron para mí._

_Se sentó acomodando la manta que se había enrollado en sus piernas, estábamos disfrutando de un picnic privado debajo de uno de los árboles de manzanas que abundaban en el jardín trasero del Château de Rose._

_Le ayude recogiendo la canasta antes de que sus piernas llegaran a ella y produjeran un desastre. Seguramente de lejos era una imagen muy cómica, un hombre del tamaño de Edward peleando con la manta era algo digno de ver._

_Me reí de él. Sus ojos con aire cómico intentaron verme serios pero su sonrisa ladeada lo delato._

_-Isabella – sus palabras salieron cargadas de amor. Que me llamara por mi nombre ya no me molestaba si dentro de ellas sentía el desborde de sentimientos._

_-Dime._

_Se sentó frente a mí y tomo mis manos con delicadeza-Sé que solamente ha pasado una semana._

_-Edward ¿Qué sucede? – su mirada profunda me preocupo un poco._

_-Lo que sucede Bella es que ya no puedo soportarlo, me parece incorrecto que yo haga esto de otra forma que no sea adecuada. _

_-¿Que… que… que dices?- me entro pánico ¿se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Me iba a dejar? Pero si me acababa de decir que…._

_-Amor… - se levantó y me llevo con él. Sus manos rosaron mi rostro y se detuvieron sobre la arruga que empezaba a marcarse por mi preocupación._

_Sonrió – No puedo pasar un día más sin decirle al mundo que me amas, pero no soy un hombre que solamente se conforma con hacerme a la idea de que porque puedo besarte significa que ya tengo el derecho de hacerlo…. No… quiero tener tu total y completo consentimiento, quiero que me aceptes… no hay…_

_-Sí, sí, sí, si – grite sintiendo mi corazón de vuelta emocionada por lo que me estaba diciendo – mil veces sí, quiero ser tu novia hoy mañana y para toda la vida._

_Arrugo la frente – yo espero que no._

_Asombrada deje caer mis brazos a un lado - ¿Qué?_

_-espero que algún día me des el placer, privilegio y honor de llamarte algo más que mi novia – sonrió de lado dejándome sin aliento._

_Era… era. Magnifico. Me lance sobre él y comencé a besarlo dejando salir toda la emoción que sentía por su declaración y porque de ahora en adelante podía decir con toda la libertad posible que este maravilloso hombre era mío._

_-Be… be… bella…amor – dijo jadeando. Ups, me había pasado. Teníamos límites impuestos._

Sonreí. Recordar ese día me había puesto de mejor humor.

No había ni borrado mi sonrisa de la cara cuando me sentí jalada por alguien.

-Ah… - grite suave al pegar con mi espalda en la pared del pasillo que lleva de regreso a la sala.

-Shh… silencio.

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién creías que era?

-Eh… nadie la verdad, solo no te había visto – estaba frente a mí y muy cerca - ¿estás bien?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy desesperado… ha pasado demasiado tiempo – apoyo su frente contra la mía. Tenía idea de lo que hablaba porque yo estaba igual pero seguiría de inocente.

-No entiendo.

Hizo un suave quejido y no pude evitarlo, me reí quedito. En cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lento y tortuoso a mis labios, me queje. No era justo, lo necesitaba, ya.

-Lo que desees amor – fue lo último que dijo antes de rosar nuestros labios. Me aferre a su cabello y profundice el beso por la mayor parte de tiempo posible.

Si iba a aguantar unas cuantas horas más disimulando tenía que tener un muy buen incentivo.

Nos separamos al oír pasos, los jadeos de ambos eran sonoros pero logramos controlarnos antes de que mi madre apareciera.

-Hijos – sonrió feliz –los estamos esperando abajo.

-Ya vamos mama – Edward tomo mi mano, un acto como ese no se miraría mal. Solo esperaba que Emmett no abriera su bocota. Ojala que la amenaza de Jasper y Edward funcione.

Mire a Edward un poco preocupada y soltó mi mano para colocar su brazo sobre mi hombro, ese era un acto menos propenso a malos entendidos (que serían correctos en esta ocasión)

-Gracias – le susurre y el sonrió.

-Chicos – Lizzy camino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa radiante –los extrañe mucho.

Le abrazamos y nos sentamos en la sala junto a los demás. Nada se tocó del tema de mi huida y menos de como decidí regresar, eso estaba más que zanjeado.

-Bella, cuando nos iras a visitar. Porque te quedaras un fin de semana en nuestra casa ¿verdad? – Renne puso una cara de súplica difícil de negar. Ya veía yo de donde había sacado Alice su arma secreta.

-Pero Renne ¿Qué dices? Es muy pronto todavía –respingo mi madre – te la prestare en cuanto yo quiera.

Aquello salió gracioso, dos mujeres peleándose por mí.

-Creo que por el momento estaré con mi madre pero prometo ir a visitarte todos los días.

-Hasta que te vayas a la universidad – dijo haciendo un puchero.

No recordaba la universidad, estos días serían muy ocupados, tenía que recuperar clases y lograr graduarme.

-Ya… dejen a Bella tranquila – mi padre salió en mi defensa – aprovechemos el tiempo que este aquí y luego veremos.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y los chicos rieron.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, principalmente sobre la universidad en que pensaba estudiar y cuán lejos estaría esta de Forks. Nadie quería que yo me mudara y yo era la menos ganosa, todavía faltaba un año para que Edward terminara su pasantía y me parecía injusto dejar al hospital de Forks sin uno de sus mejores internos.

Estaba decidió, un año sabático no dañaría a nadie y menos a mí.

Todos asintieron al oír mi decisión. Mis padres eran los más felices al hacerse la idea de que no me mudaría y podríamos compartir más momentos juntos. La cosa era que tal vez en el momento en que les diéramos las razones por las que había tomado esa decisión no lo verían con los mismos ojos.

Solo esperaba y deseaba que nos comprendieran.

.

-¿en qué piensas? – Edward me acerco más a él.

-En mañana – le hable con la verdad.

-Shhh… no te preocupes por eso amor – me dio un beso en la mejilla – déjame hablar a mí y luego si lo deseas lo haces tú.

Asentí. Las palabras conciliadoras de Edward me tranquilizaron y no podía desaprovechar el hecho que estábamos en mi habitación, juntos y abrazados. Desde ya varios días me acostumbre a dormirme con Edward a mi lado. En Francia se había vuelto una costumbre y no dejaría que aquí cambiaran las cosas, así que cuando llegaron las doce y toda la casa dormía Edward se coló entre la oscuridad y regreso a mis brazos, donde pertenece.

Cada noche que recordaba era hermosa… hablábamos por horas y nos besábamos por más.

En más de una ocasión habíamos traspasado los límites y al pobre de mi amor le había tocado darse un baño frio para calmarse. Muchas veces quise reírme pero el hecho de no ofenderlo logro que no lo hiciera.

-Te amo – susurro en mi oído. Me gire y roce su rostro con mis manos.

-Y yo más – negó con la cabeza y le di un beso para que dejara de hacerlo. Lo amaba, de una manera increíble y ni él ni nadie podían decir lo contrario.

Estaba lista. Al verlo a los ojos supe, como tantas veces, que nada ni nadie nos apartaría, que somos capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo y que mañana… junto a él, venceríamos cualquier barrera.

_Pero del pensar al hacer…_ - mi vocesita interior intento arruinar el momento.

* * *

><p>millones de gracias a las niñas <strong>CrazyForRobert, gery02, Mapi Hale, Edy<strong>, y a todas las demás chicas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y me han dejado sus RWs preguntando si habra secuela. por ellas y en parte por mi es que la escribo hoy... se las dedico mis amores...

**.**

hola... he vuelto, con nueva vieja historia XD

si, ya pasaron las dos semanas que habia dicho en la nota.. por eso les dejo este capitulo...

no se cuando actualizare, espero no tardarme mucho (mi excusa: la u, examenes y migrañas) otra cosita, este capitulo esta sujeto a re-edicion, me parecio que le faltaba algo pero no queria quedar mal y no cumplir con mi acuerdo.

pues como siempre les digo, ojala les guste y queden complacidas, sino pues opiniones, sugerencias y si quieren tambien paricipar como co-escritora de esta historia sean bienvenidas, solo le dan al globito o me dejan un mensaje personal...

me gustaria saber que piensan... asi que si lo merezco ¿me dejarian reviews?

gracias y besitos


	2. Notificacion

**Hola Chicas...**

**¡NO!**

**No estoy actualizando esta historia. Que mas quisiera yo.**

**Estoy aqui para informarles que he perdido todo, lo que es todo a cerca de este fic. Mi computadora se ha dañado y a pesar de que "hice" un respaldo en el disco duro portatil, lo que es esta historia desaparecio. ¡Puf! adios...**

**=( Asi que si algun dia puedo seguir con este fic sera totalmente diferente a lo que leyeron... Lo se, es triste. Pero solo tengo algunos recuerdos y he sido tan "inteligente" que he limpiado mi correo y ahi se han ido tambien todos los correos que mi queridisima CrazyForRobert me enviaba con los caps con su aportacion.**

**Y tan entusiasmadas que han estado desde que decidi hacer una secuela. =( de verdad me hace sentir muy muy mal... **

**Como siempre Gracias por estar acompañandome en esta y todas mis historias, espero no seguirlas defraudando demasiado**

**cuidence...**

**Y gracias por su comprension y paciencia **

**Besitos **


End file.
